


(Un)/ яequieяed-Kiss.es

by RenTDankworth



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: And ShimaYuki is a really love and hate couple that i love so much, BTW, Español | Spanish, It's so fucking unilateral, M/M, unilateral love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9297074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: Y a final de cuentas, Yukio es un demonio que quiere devorar su boca, sus ojos, su corazón, su sangre, su alma, y absolutamente todo de él, y llenarlo de desesperación (de esa insana desesperación que el mismo siente cuando puede saborear los resecos labios sabor fresa de Shima).





	

Yukio sabe que está mal, siempre lo ha sabido. No es de extrañar que uno de los hijos de Satán tenga algo malo, pues son vástagos del Rey de Gehenna, de aquel que vive para llevar el mal a todas partes.

Sí, está mal. Pero no se arrepiente, porque no puede agregar una cosa más a la interminable lista de cosas de las que se arrepentirá toda la vida, y porque el arrepentimiento solo haría más notorio que hay _algo_ mal con él, realzaría más esos sentimientos de amor _no_ fraternal que siente por Rin, y los que está dispuesto a aceptar (y dar) simples migajas de amor que terminaran por matarle algún día (Yukio espera que le maten pronto, porque así podría llevarse a la tumba esas emociones que harían al padre Fujimoto sentirse avergonzado de él).

Pero morir es una idea demasiado egoísta, cruel, despiadada. Tal como su naturaleza demoniaca que eclipsa incluso a su hermano mayor y las llamas azules que heredó cuando todavía no nacía (porque Yukio es un demonio en toda la expresión de la palabra, buscando siempre hacerse con las debilidades de aquellos a su alrededor para saciar su apetito de más, más por favor, más sufrimiento, más dolor, más de todo aquello que aqueja a sus cercanos).

Tal vez es por eso, porque es un demonio que se aprovecha de las oportunidades a su alrededor, que llegó a una especie de acuerdo con Shima Renzo, aquel chico al que no tolera del todo por alguna razón que no puede (ni quiere) comprender, para poderse consolar mutuamente, pues la persona a la que aman nunca les va a corresponder (y aunque es doloroso vivir de un amor a medias, de simples migajas que no les llenan, han aprendido a soportar esa presión en el pecho cuando ven a Rin siendo feliz con alguien más); porque no le queda de otra para satisfacer esa necesidad que vivir de apasionados besos sin emoción que le roba a Renzo a la menor oportunidad.

Porque aunque Yukio lo niega, muy en el fondo ha aprendido a satisfacer sus deseos más básicos que tanto le avergüenzan y que se llevará a la tumba (si es que algún día tiene la oportunidad de morir, porque los de su naturaleza tienen prohibido tener una vida y una muerte como cualquier ser humano en el mundo), y por los que estaría dispuesto a matar si con eso puede ser liberado del mal que carga en su pecho con la ayuda de ese molesto chico que lo toma y marca como parte de propiedad en las noches en las que es prácticamente insoportable el guardar esos sentimientos que lo lastiman sin piedad alguna.

.

—Okumura Yukio… —Renzo saborea las palabras en su boca como si de suaves dulces sabor vainilla se tratasen, y Yukio simplemente le ignora, es más interesante el perder el tiempo con los libros de medicina que casi siempre carga (aunque más que ignorarle, el menor de los Okumura prefiere desviar su atención a otra parte que no sea Shima y la forma tan absurda en la que lame sus resecos labios con sabor a fresa, y en sus profundos ojos de ese particular y extraño tono de café que le observan como si fuera un ángel caído del cielo, y no un demonio que se alimenta de lo poco que puede ofrecerle). — _Yu-ki-o-kun…_ —y es que la voz de Shima es bastante tranquila, tanto que al Okumura le cuesta horrores leerle para saber qué piensa, y eso le hace comerse la cabeza sin darse cuenta—… me gusta tu nombre. _Yukio-kun._

Pero el castaño sigue concentrado en el libro entre sus manos, perdiéndose entre las miles y miles de definiciones que le infectan la mente de maneras que es casi imposible definir, pero que le enamoran cada vez más de la medicina, y le recuerdan por qué está ahí.

(Y un par de silenciosas lágrimas caen de sus ojos, su vista se nubla y Yukio se esconde más en el libro que sostiene cuidadosamente para que Renzo no le vea llorar, porque odia ser tan débil, y saber que es el remplazo de su padre, y que le recuerda que su sangre está maldita, y que es un lobo en la piel de un tierno cordero a la espera de la presa ideal).

Renzo simplemente le observa en silencio, a lo lejos, y se siente afortunado de tenerlo a él, con esa apariencia que le tienta a pecar. Porque al menor de los Shima no le importaría venderle su alma a un demonio tan hermoso como lo es Yukio (al fin y al cabo, ya se la ha dado sin oponer resistencia alguna).

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(Un)/** **яequieяed-Kiss.es**

**.**

**.**

Yukio suspira largamente, intenta de todas las formas posibles el obtener el oxígeno que tanta falta le hacen a sus pulmones que empiezan a arder, pero le es prácticamente imposible respirar con normalidad, no cuando Renzo le tortura de esa forma tan placentera, y le observa con esos malditos ojos que odia y ama con la misma intensidad, y que le hacen doler más el pecho que de costumbre. Y es que Renzo ha aprendido con el tiempo a satisfacer sus caprichos, por más irracionales que estos sean.

—Mírame —le ordena el de cabellos rosa, con esos ojos tan expresivos que contrastan con los suyos tan inexpresivos en ocasiones, y Yukio obedece, porque no puede hacer otra cosa, porque su mente en algún punto se ha perdido.

Renzo es demasiado idiota, un imbécil de lo peor, un traidor. Y él no es más que un demonio tratando de entender esa naturaleza tan similar a la suya, pero a la vez diferente que le hace dudar de sí mismo, y de lo que cree correcto, y de si en verdad le gustaría seguir viviendo de la forma que lo ha hecho.

Porque Yukio sabe que hay algo mal con él, algo que trata de ocultar bajo esas (perfectas), falsas y rotas sonrisas que le dedica a los demás para no preocuparles mientras por dentro algo se rompe cada vez más hasta volverse simple polvo imposible de recuperar. Yukio sabe que hay algo malo con su persona, algo que esconde (casi) a la perfección de los demás para no llamar la atención, para que no le vean como el peligro que significa su existencia (porque Rin es un pan de Dios comparado con él que quiere ver todo a su alrededor caer poco a poco, y alimentarse con la desgracia ajena).

Shima le obliga a besarle de esa forma tan insistente que los dos conocen a la perfección, empezando con simples lametones en los labios ajenos, para finalmente juntar sus bocas y dejarse llevar por el instinto. Renzo es rudo, siempre queriendo controlarle, y Yukio simplemente se deja hacer, deja que el contrario haga con su boca lo que le plazca, deja que la lengua contraria se junte con la propia y le robe el poco oxígeno que sus pulmones reciben, y deja su mente en blanco (porque no es necesario pensar en ese momento, simplemente dejarse llevar por la forma tan experta en la que el menor de los Shima lo hace sentir querido de esa forma extremadamente dolorosa y tóxica a la que está tan acostumbrado y de la que no puede separarse en lo absoluto, o podría morir de inanición).

— _Yukio-kun…_ —sonríe Renzo cuando se separa del más alto, sus manos siguen detrás de la nuca del contrario, y sus dedos acarician levemente las hebras castañas —, no pienses en nada, no te distraigas.

El menor de los Okumura inicia esta vez el beso, no hay delicadeza, pues ninguno la necesita. Yukio muerde con insistencia el labio inferior de Renzo, y después lame el mismo mientras se pierde en la textura de la piel seca siendo humedecida por su propia saliva y el amargo sabor a fresa que le provoca nauseas.

Así son ellos, así es su relación.

No hay amor, solo palabras cariñosas sin significado alguno, y apasionados besos vacíos para calmar sus hormonas.

No hay nada que los una más que la insistencia de Renzo para que Yukio finalmente ceda, para que por fin caiga, y decida irse con él y acabar finalmente con el mundo que conocen, de llenar sus fosas nasales con el agradable aroma a la desgracias y muerte que tanto desean aunque no lo digan.

(Tal vez es por eso que Yukio está con él, porque así puede mantenerlo callado y evitar esos comentarios que le hacen hervir la sangre).

.

.

—Me gustan tus ojos, Okumura- _sensei_ —suelta Renzo un día. No existe esa cercanía que tanto asco le da a Yukio, pero el castaño parece encontrar otro sentido a la forma en la que le llama, como si le dijera de manera silenciosa que no le entregue esos ojos ni a Lucifer, ni a Samael, mucho menos a Rin.

— _Shima-kun_ —porque para Yukio no es Renzo, no aun (y no lo será nunca en la vida)—, presta atención a la clase —y el castaño acomoda sus gafas de pasta de esa forma tan elegante, tan propia, tan malditamente hermosa que hace suspirar largamente al de cabellos rosa para liberar ese cansancio que tiene acumulado en el cuerpo y que le mata por dentro.

—Eres aburrido.

Pero la clase privada continúa, y los inmensos muros que Yukio construye con rapidez siguen estando presentes entre los dos.

(Porque lo mejor es mantener las distancias entre los dos, porque Shima podría traicionarle en cualquier momento y robarle los ojos, y Yukio podría quitarle el corazón a Renzo ahí para comer el mismo y llenar ese vacío en su pecho con el que ha aprendido a vivir durante largos quince, casi dieciséis, años de su vida).

Y funciona de alguna forma el que no se llamen por sus nombres de pila, no cuando cualquier persona podría escucharles entre las vagas explicaciones de Farmacología Demoniaca que Yukio medio murmura con esa voz tan suave y severa. Renzo simplemente intenta anotar algo en su libreta, pero le es imposible concentrarse por completo, no cuando su objeto más reciente de deseo está frente a él completamente desprotegido, como si le dijera que puede apuñarle por la espalda si en verdad lo desea.

Pero Shima no hace nada, solo intenta no perderse más entre definiciones que no entiende, y los suaves cabellos castaños de Yukio que desea acariciar con una urgente necesidad con sus largos dedos.

(Y todo esto es una mierda, porque se supone que debería hacerlo caer, no al revés).

Renzo suspira largamente, ha olvidado el propósito por el que accedió a tener una relación de tira y afloja con el menor de los hijos de Satán, pero parece no importarle, porque es divertido molestarle a la menor oportunidad y dejar tenues marcas de tonos violeta y rojos en la pálida piel ajena.

.

Yukio sabe que hay algo mal con él, algo que, si los altos mandos de la Orden supieran, le mandarían a ejecutar como si de un brujo se tratara, con la leña verde y la gente viendo su ejecución en primera fila; pero no le extraña, porque es el hijo del mal absoluto en el mundo, porque es normal que haya algo mal con él.

(Porque no le extraña tener sentimientos enteramente románticos por su hermano mayor, y desear hacerse con Rin a la menor oportunidad, robar el corazón de su hermano y comerlo como si del mayor manjar existente se tratase).

Tampoco le extraña saber que dentro, muy dentro, en lo más profundo de su ser, le gustaría obligar a Renzo a que le venda su alma, porque le encanta ese chico tan irritante y al que odia, de la forma más irónica posible, y desea arrancarle los sueños de un mordisco para saciar su hambre de más.

Y…

Simplemente dejar que esa oscuridad que tanto se empeña en esconder salga le parece tan tentador, casi tanto como el asquerosamente amargo (y dulce, y malditamente adictivo) sabor a fresa de los labios de Shima Renzo.

—Y yo en verdad amo tus ojos, _Yukio-kun_ —de nuevo esa forma tan propia, tan personal en la que Shima le llama y le hace dudar de todo, que le remueve el piso y lo hace caer al infinito vacío—, así que no se los des a nadie, o te mato.

La imperturbable sonrisa de Renzo contrasta con sus palabras, con su tono de voz tan tranquilo y suave, con la forma en la que sus celos hacen sentir a Yukio amado por primera vez en la vida de esa forma en la que tanto lo ha deseado desde siempre (a pesar de que es solo un amor a medias, uno de esos que matan e intoxican, y no dejan pensar de manera racional, porque son una droga demasiado adictiva que acaba con todo raciocinio en su cabeza con la rapidez de una bomba nuclear acabando con la vida a su alcance).

—Primero te mataría yo —responde el castaño, una sonrisa rota acompañando sus palabras para dejar todo más claro—, y después me quitaría los ojos, y me mataría. No sin antes comerme tu alma.

Renzo se sorprende por un par de milisegundos, para recuperar esa sonrisa boba que le caracteriza (pero esta vez es una sonrisa que derrite un poco el corazón del menor de los Okumura, una que le deja claro que no le importaría morir de un disparo en la cabeza si con eso es feliz).

—¿No crees que eso es demasiado? —cuestiona Shima.

—Soy un demonio después de todo —responde Yukio, tan tranquilo y serio como siempre—, así que muere y dame tu alma, _Shima Renzo._

Renzo se acerca cuidadosamente al más alto, no es que le tenga miedo, pero Yukio es demasiado difícil de tratar y no quiere terminar con la marca de la mano del castaño en su rostro por invadir su espacio personal sin su permiso; y cuando está lo suficientemente cerca, retira las gafas de pasta del menor.

(Y cree que se ve mil veces mejor sin los lentes estorbando y arruinando su bonito y pálido rostro que le tienta de mil y un formas diferentes a pecar las veces que sean necesarias para satisfacer su corazón roto).

—Pero hablo en serio con lo de que me _encantan_ tus ojos.

.

.

—A ti te gusta Shima, ¿verdad? —pregunta Rin un día.

Yukio siente su corazón latir rápidamente, tanto que no sería de extrañar que salga en cualquier momento de su boca dejando enormes manchones de sangre a su paso, porque se siente descubierto en uno de los tantos secretos que guarda a la perfección.

(Y él quiere decirle a su hermano que no es que le guste Renzo, que de hecho lo odia porque nunca sabe en qué está pensando, y su verdadera naturaleza le parece tan asquerosa que podría vomitar en cualquier momento de seguir pensando en Shima.

Pero, porque hay un enorme _«pero»_ en su discurso de las razones por las que odia a Shima Renzo, le encantan esos amargos y apasionados besos que comparten en sus tiempos libres en la biblioteca, y que muy en el fondo le gustaría engullir por completo los sueños, ilusiones y pensamientos de Shima de un solo bocado).

—No realmente —responde el castaño antes de desaparecer por el enorme pasillo sin un rumbo fijo.

Renzo observa todo a la distancia, y se siente un poco herido, y tranquilo a la vez.

Porque sabe que su relación con el menor de los Okumura está basada únicamente en la cercanía física, que no hay lugar para sentimentalismos de mierda que lo hacen caer cada vez más y más en el infinito pozo de desesperación que significa Okumura Yukio, y que solo hay lugar para ese amor tan enfermizo que se profesan a escondidas, y que les mata un poco cada vez.

Shima solo le observa partir, sin dejar de lado esa sonrisa tan estúpida que le caracteriza. No tiene tiempo para enamorarse, no tiene tiempo ni siquiera para vivir como un chico de su edad.

Y es mejor que mantengan las apariencias, o ambos podrían morir como los pecadores que son.

Aunque no suena mal morir.

.

Las pisadas son torpes, Yukio intenta no caer, no cuando tiene a Shima prácticamente devorándole los labios, pero es jodidamente difícil mantenerse en sí; porque ese bastardo que tanto le encanta y odia a partes iguales sabe cómo hacerle perder el juicio con sus siempre resecos labios sabor fresa y su asquerosamente fresco aliento chocando con el propio.

—No muerdas, maldito imbécil —pide el castaño entre largos jadeos para recuperar el aliento, siente un hilito de sangre brotar de su labio inferior, y la ira crecer en él a una velocidad realmente preocupante.

—No me digas que hacer…

Renzo vuelve a tomar los labios ajenos con su boca, y simplemente se deja llevar por su instinto; su lengua pasea por toda la cavidad bucal ajena, y aunque Yukio intenta separarle desesperadamente, corresponde al beso de igual forma, porque es un masoquista de lo peor al que esos labios han drogado desde hace tiempo, y por más que quiera negarlo, en realidad le encantaría arrancar los mismos de una sola mordida para acabar con aquello que le tienta a pecar.

—Deberías de caer por mí, _Yu-ki-o-kun_ —canturrea Shima, Yukio únicamente frunce su ceño de esa forma tan notoria, y las arrugas prematuras en su frente se hacen más visibles.

—Lo pensaré si me entregas tu alma.

.

A Yukio le parece una ironía, algo extremadamente gracioso y doloroso a la vez cuando se da cuenta de que le agrada pasar el tiempo con ese maldito tipo del que no sabe a ciencia cierta si está del lado de la Orden, si lo está del lado de los Illuminati, o si solo le encanta vivir saltando de un lado a otro en esa silenciosa guerra que ambos grupos se han declarado mientras ve arder el mundo a su alrededor.

Tampoco le sorprende demasiado, pues con el tiempo se han vuelto cercanos.

Y la posibilidad de sacarse los ojos y entregárselos a Renzo es demasiado palpable que se la pasa pensando demasiado en la forma de arrancarse los globos oculares de una, y de sacar ese pedazo de carne del pecho de Shima que tanto desea sentir latir entre sus dedos y devorar de a poco.

(Pero Yukio se controla, porque a los ojos de los demás él es el siempre serio y recto Okumura Yukio, un genio a su edad, el gemelo bueno, el que no significa ningún peligro para la sociedad como si lo hace su hermano).

Sin embargo, no es suficiente. Nada le parece suficiente.

No cuando tiene su droga personal bailoteando como el idiota que es a su alrededor siempre que tiene oportunidad, soltando esos comentarios mordaces que le hacen dudar de sí mismo y de lo que cree correcto, de si está del lado que busca lo mejor para la humanidad, y de si debería terminar de entregarle su corazón como una miserable muestra de la falsa confianza que existe entre los dos.

—No pienses en entregarle esos ojos a nadie más que a mí.

Y no lo hará, no podría hacerlo. No cuando sus ojos de un particular tono turquesa son aquello que mantiene a alguien tan escurridizo como Shima Renzo a su lado, y que destroza esos muros tan altos e impenetrables que crea en tan solo segundos, y al que con gusto le metería una bala en la cabeza para después arrancarse el corazón y botarlo sobre su cadáver.

—Ni a Lucifer, ni a Samael, ni a tu hermano… —susurra Renzo en su oído, cerca tan cerca que siente su respiración entrar por su oreja y viajar hasta su garganta dejando una desagradable sensación de cosquillas a su paso—… solo a mí. Dámelos solo a mí.

—Entrégame tu alma en ese caso —le ordena el castaño, y Renzo se aleja un ápice; su estúpida y burlona sonrisa nunca antes le pareció tan molesta (y bonita, y absurda, y asquerosa, y que podría salvarle de esa deslumbrante oscuridad a la que está tan acostumbrado) —, déjame comerme tus labios, tus ojos… —Yukio toma el rostro ajeno, y se acerca lentamente al más bajo, dejando únicamente que sus respiraciones se mezclen de esa forma tan asquerosamente agradable que tanto le gusta—…, tu corazón, tus sueños, tu alma, tu sangre —el castaño se detiene un par de segundos para esconder su rostro en el espacio que existen entre la mandíbula y la clavícula del de cabellos rosa para dejar una mordida en la extensión de piel que se abre camino y que tantas veces ha deseado marcar de esa forma tan íntima—, déjame devorarlo todo de un solo bocado, _Shima Renzo_ —y el menor de los Okumura se separa del cuello de Renzo para verle fijamente con esos ojos tan azules, tan oscuros, tan demoniacos, tan magnéticos y bonitos que solo él posee—, y pensaré en si dejarte tener estos ojos que tanto deseas.

—Trato hecho, entonces.

—No deberías hacer un contrato con un demonio, se supone que deberías saberlo.

Shima mantiene esa estúpida sonrisa burlesca que a Yukio le hace sentir nauseas, pero que le encanta y hace que su corazón lata tan rápido que puede sentirlo casi en su garganta, a punto de salir volando.

—No creo que sea tan malo atar mi vida al demonio que me ha hecho caer, _Yu-ki-o-kun_.

Y es que Renzo es un idiota, un imbécil de lo peor, un traidor al que nunca entenderá (o intenta fingir no entenderle, porque los dos son tan iguales, tan podridos por dentro, viviendo únicamente por esa oscuridad que les encandila y les grita que deberían dar un salto de fe, que no pasará nada a menos que eso quieran), aquel que le hace dudar y le remueve el piso con esos feos -bonitos- labios siempre resecos que le saben a fresa.

Pero él no se queda atrás, siendo ese demonio con apariencia humana, al que nadie le encuentra el error que es claramente visible; nadie ve que podría acabar con todos si quisiera, que está demasiado podrido, que por corazón tiene un enorme vacío que todo se lo traga y nada regresa, ni notan esa envidia tan palpable que le tiene a su hermano mayor al que tanto ama y por el que daría su vida con tal de besar sus bonitos labios para ser feliz y terminar de entregarse a eso que tiene tan mal, que le tiene tan hastiado de él mismo.

(Nadie a excepción de Shima Renzo, ese imbécil que le hace caer, que le ha dado la mitad de su corazón para que no se sienta tan vacío por dentro, al que le devora el alma a la menor oportunidad y le entrega sonrisas idiotas y dulces sabor chocolate).

—En ese caso… —murmura Yukio, tomando con sus maltratadas y callosas manos las de Shima, como si fueran una pareja normal y no un par de demonios buscando la forma de saciar su hambre, y deja un suave beso en la falanges ajenas, y después otro, y otro más—, tu alma me pertenece a mí —susurra para dejar entonces un beso en el dorso de la mano derecha de Shima, y dejar otro más en su muñeca, y un par más en sus ojos, y uno en su cuello, y terminar sellando su contrato con un beso en la boca que por primera vez no le sabe tan amargo ni le da nauseas.

—Y tus ojos son míos… —sonríe Shima, de esa forma tan rota, tan podrida y perfecta que derrite por completo el corazón de Yukio, y le hace sentir completamente querido de esa forma que tanto desea y no puede obtener por más que quiera.

Porque así son ellos, tan rotos por dentro, tan encandilados por una oscuridad tan jodidamente brillante, tan perdidos en esos sentimientos que tanto tratan de ocultar pero que les ahogan y matan de a poco.

(Y que a final de cuentas les hace sentir tan completos, y felices aunque se nieguen).

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing?
> 
> En mi defensa, debo mencionar que caí profundamente por el ShimaYuki, y ya no hay nada que pueda remediar esto.


End file.
